She Just Knows
by articcat621
Summary: A first for the family.


**Notes:** Many thanks to my beta for her assistance. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**She Just Knows**

Hermione stared at the Muggle pregnancy test in her hand. A low sigh escaped her lips as she realised she was going to have to contact the father of her child. There was only one wizard that she had slept with in the last month, and that was Draco Malfoy.

She groaned. She would be the person to accidentally get pregnant by a drunken one-night stand! Brightest witch of her age? Hermione scoffed. She could only imagine that look on his face when she told him.

It had been after the Ministry sponsored gala celebrating the end of Voldemort and the war. Drinks had been flowing heavily, and the heated looks between them both finally lead to something more.

If Hermione was being honest with herself, she knew that she wanted to see Draco again. Something about the wizard drew her in – not to mention that he could kiss like the devil himself. Her toes wanted to curl just thinking about his passionate and powerful kisses.

Knowing there was nothing left to do but tell him, and knowing that it was safe for now to do so, Hermione Disapparated to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Hermione rubbed her large bump, a small smile on her face. "Oh, we're very active today." She turned to Draco, offering him a large smile.

He quickly put his hand on her stomach, smiling when he felt their child stir. "Two more months," he whispered in amazement before kissing her.

After finding out that she was pregnant, the two of them decided that they would try dating. Two weeks later, Hermione had moved into Malfoy Manor. Lucius wasn't incredibly happy, but he wasn't mean to Hermione either. They avoided each other for the most part. Narcissa, however, was over the moon when she found out she'd have a grandchild.

"I can't wait to meet her," Hermione said softly.

Draco arched a brow at her. "Him," he corrected, scoffing. "Malfoys have only ever had boys. It's been more than seven generations since a female Malfoy has been born."

Hermione giggled. "Must be all that inbreeding," she teased. Hermione glanced at her stomach, smiling at the sensation of her daughter rolling inside of her. Regardless of what Draco said, Hermione could feel that it was a girl.

"I'll love them either way," Draco vowed. "Both of you." He pressed his lips against hers in a tender kiss.

* * *

"Come on, sweetie, just one more push," Hermione's mother, Jean, said, squeezing Hermione's hand tightly.

"I can't do it," Hermione whimpered, her body aching. Everything hurt, she was out of breath, and she couldn't focus. "Draco…"

"I'm here," Draco said from her other side. "You are the strongest women I know," he told her. "You can do it. I want to meet our child."

Hermione gave two more hard pushes, and the sound of crying filled the air. She lay back against the pillow, gasping for air. Tears filled her eyes. "Draco?" Turning her head, she saw Draco holding their screaming child.

"It's a girl," he whispered in complete awe. His own grey eyes were filled with tears of his own. "Hermione, she's perfect." He placed their daughter in Hermione's arms.

Hermione held her child, joy spreading throughout her. "Rhea."

"Rhea Malfoy," Draco said with a grin. "It's perfect. Shall we name her middle name Jean after your Mum?"

"Yes," Hermione whispered. "Love you, Draco. Love you, Mum." She smiled warmly at her mother.

Draco kissed Hermione once more before stepping out of the room to allow the nurses to clean Rhea and Hermione up. He made his way to the waiting room where Hermione's father, Richard, his own parents, and most of the Weasleys were waiting. He wanted to laugh at the sight of his parents sitting in the Muggle hospital, but he couldn't. Hermione had insisted on giving birth the Muggle way, which was something his parents needed some convincing about to accept.

"Draco?" Narcissa asked, standing.

He smiled. "It's a girl," he whispered, tears in his eyes once more. "Rhea."

There was an ecstatic eruption of cheers and shouts, and Draco felt himself be pulled into a bruising hug from his mother. What meant the most to him, though, was the supportive feel of his father's hand on his shoulder. If he had looked up, he would have seen that Lucius was wearing a smile.

* * *

"Do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your wedded husband?" Kingsley asked, his voice deep.

Hermione smiled warmly at Draco. "I do," she whispered, trying not to cry.

"Do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take Hermione Jean Granger to be your wedded wife?"

"I do," Draco said firmly.

"I now pronounce you to be man and wife," Kingsley announced. "I present to you all, Lord and Lady Malfoy."

Hermione kissed Draco tenderly. "I love you so much." She whispered in his ear, now hugging him tightly. It had been two years since Rhea had been born, and Hermione couldn't imagine her life without her or Draco.

"I love you," Draco said sweetly, kissing her once more.

"I have something else to tell you," Hermione said, pulling him in once more. "Our family will be growing by two in seven months."

Draco's eyes widened in surprise before his lips crashed against hers.

* * *

"One of these two will certainly be a boy," Lucius said, bouncing small Rhea in his lap. Once his sweet grandchild had been born, Lucius found that he was unable to resist her charm. He cared for Rhea, and in time, he had learned to care for Hermione. There were both Malfoys after all.

"I don't know," Hermione said rubbing her stomach. She was much bigger this time around as there were two babies in her. "I still feel like it's going to be girls."

"Surrounded by all those women? How will you survive?" Harry teased.

"Shut it," Draco growled affectionately. "My children are a blessing." He paused. "But I'm certainly hoping that my father is right. I'm dying for a little wizard to be in the family."

* * *

Two months later found Hermione and Draco in the Muggle hospital once more. To Draco's surprise, it was two girls. "Can I name them?" he asked softly.

"Of course," Hermione said, surprised. She had been certain Draco had only considered male names.

"Ophelia and Cordelia."

"Perfect," Hermione whispered. "Draco, I just can't believe this. We've been blessed."

"Yeah, we have," Draco hummed in agreement. "I'll go get Rhea from my mother. I'm sure she's excited to meet her little sisters."

* * *

Their fourth, fifth, and sixth child were all girls as well. Draco was beginning to think he would never have a son. He adored his children. Lyra, Elara, Cressida, Ophelia, Cordelia, and Rhea were more than he had ever expected out of life. They were a blessing. He couldn't believe how quickly they were growing.

In just a few months, Rhea would be off to Hogwarts. Draco felt as if he would cry just from the thought. How had his baby grown so fast?

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, coming into the study. "I know that look on your face, Draco."

He smiled at her reassuringly. "Nothing is wrong, I was just thinking is all," he answered. She joined him on the sofa.

"Oh? About what?"

"Rhea," Draco replied honestly. "I love her with all of my heart, but sometimes I can't forget that this was all an accident." He cringed, feeling horrible for wording it that way.

Hermione pressed her lips against his reassuringly. "Draco, we might not have planned to have Rhea, and yeah, our coming together may have been unplanned, but don't you dare think that all of this was an accident. We were meant to be together. Fate brought us together, Draco." She cupped his cheek lovingly. "Don't you ever think otherwise."

Draco kissed her tenderly, the kiss growing more passionate quickly. "What do you say, Hermione, can we have one more?"

"I thought we agreed that Lyra would be our last?" Hermione arched a brow. "She's not even one yet."

"I know… I just… I have this feeling."

Hermione giggled. "Not tired of being surrounded by all this oestrogen?"

"Har, har," Draco teased. "Now come here, witch, and let me make love to you."

* * *

Hermione hugged Rhea tightly, tears in her eyes. "I'll miss you so much, sweetheart."

"Mum, I can't breathe," Rhea said, gasping for air. Pulling away, she smiled at her mum warmly. "Don't worry. I'll write you tonight, okay? After I'm sorted into Gryffindor, of course." She stuck her tongue out at her father.

Draco scoffed. "You're a Gryffindor, all right. Just don't get into any trouble with James," he warned, casting a glance at Harry and Ginny, who were fawning over their oldest child as well.

"Can't make any promises!" Rhea sang. "I've got to go, but give my love to everyone else?"

Hermione and Draco had Rhea say goodbye to her sisters back at home as it would have been too chaotic for everyone to see her off.

"Love you," Hermione told Rhea, watching as her firstborn boarded the Hogwarts Express.

"She's grown," Draco whispered, holding Hermione's hand tightly. He gave it a squeeze.

"Can you believe we'll have to do this six more times?" Hermione said with a sigh.

"Yea—" Draco froze. He turned to Hermione. "Six?" he whispered.

Hermione smiled. "I'm pregnant again."

Draco pressed his lips to hers. "I love you."

"He'll be a spitting image of you," Hermione teased.

Draco scoffed. "Come on, we both know it'll be a girl."

Hermione hummed to herself. "If you say so, Draco."

* * *

Eight months later, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was born.


End file.
